


Rest My Eyes

by ionlycomehereforthegay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hammocks, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Shore Leave, Tumblr Prompt, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlycomehereforthegay/pseuds/ionlycomehereforthegay
Summary: A tough week and breathtaking solar system urges Jim to treat his crew to a shore leave. There’s a perfect planet nearby that is both refreshing, and full of surprises. (Like hammocks and overworked lovers actually resting.)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 7





	Rest My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:
> 
> Them accidentally (or purposefully) dozing off in a hammock together as the sun sets and the air cools down.

Every star system the Enterprise’s crew finds themselves in usually has a beautiful variety of planets, some of which are perfect for shore leaves after stressful missions.

This system was no different.

The captain, with the help of the ship’s surgeon, picked out a nice little planet for a shore leave to make up for their most recent run-in.

An unremarkable yet relaxing planet consisting of lush greenery had caught their fancies, as the last few planets had been tropical and sunny. It was cool, and somewhat windy, according to the computer. It was perfect.

Once the decision was made, transportation groups were organised, and soon enough, everyone who wanted a shore leave was down on the planet, enjoying the refreshing air.

“I think we made a good choice, captain.”, Bones fell into step besides Jim as he watched the crew members spread out.

“I agree, Doctor.”, he replied.

“Don’t forget to actually rest down here, okay?”, Bones slapped Jim’s back. “Scotty and I are going to go for a walk.”

“Alright, then.”, the captain smiled at his friend.

Scotty made his way over to the pair. Bones took the engineer’s hand in his own, and they headed in the opposite direction, towards what appeared to be the woodland area of the planet.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Bones spoke up.

“This is quite nice, don’t you think?”

“Aye, Ah think a nice walk in green gardens will do everyone a world of good.”, Scotty replied.

The dull sunlight peeking through the trees lulled the doctor slightly; it had been a draining few days.

After a few more minutes of walking, there was a clearing, and they paused to soak in the fading sunlight.

On their right, a hammock under a particularly shady tree swayed slightly as a breeze introduced itself.

“That’s convenient.”, Bones would have been suspicious had they not combed the planet meticulously before allowing everyone to beam down. “Care to join me, Mont?”

“After the week we’ve had Ah think we’ve earned it.”

Scotty climbed in first. As Bones went to climb in (carefully, so as not to flip them over), he was pulled down by his waist.

This did not cause the doctor to shriek, or cling tightly to the Scotsman’s shirt as the hammock swung crazily.

“By the time you’d have gotten in, Len, it would’ve been time to go back to the ship.”, the engineer grinned.

“You’re ridiculous, and this conversation is not over, I’m just going to rest my eyes.”

“God knows you deserve it, love.”, Scotty replied, keeping a foot on the ground to steady them. He wrapped an arm around Bones’ waist, his other hand settling in his hair. 

Using his foot to sway the two gently, Scotty heard his doctor’s breathing even out. He didn’t bother to hide the smile that took over his features as he let his own eyes slip shut, listening to the leaves rustle and light snoring as he dozed off.

Later, the pair would be spotted by many crew members, all of whom would be extra quiet as they passed, including the captain and his first officer.


End file.
